


Ohanna Pack, forging a life

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Ohanna Pack Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alternative Universe shifters, Beta mate Danny, Bottom Danny, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Romance, Top Steve, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After the events of Ohanna Pack, Steve and Danny are making a life together, learning to live together, and the Five-O team are learning to be a pack. Slash McDanno





	Ohanna Pack, forging a life

"This the last box?" Chin grunted dropping the box onto the table and shaking out his arms.

"Yup last one!" Danny nodded from where he was putting a couple of pictures of Grace up.

"How did all this fit into your little flat Brah?" Kono asked incredulously looking around the house. Boxes were everywhere, and it had taken them 2 trips to move everything.

"Skill, you should see the size of the flats back in Jersey," Danny snorted. Steve grinned stupidly when the next picture he put up was one of himself, Steve and Grace that had been taken a few months ago, and it was going into pride of place.

"Sooooo...now everything is moved in can we go run now? Please!" Kono begged, looking between the two of them. Danny grinned at him, and it suddenly struck Steve that some of that lingering hurt and pain had gone, the anger and the need to shove everyone away. It would take time for it to fully go away but right now, it had already eased a little. He had never really seen that smile on Danny's face unless Grace was around. "I am never mating, you just get mating dumb!" Kono threw her hands up as Danny started laughing.

The blonde made his way over to the confused Alpha as Kono stalked outside after rolling her eyes, a chuckling Chin strolling after her.

"Wha?" Steve asked confused.

"You zoned out a little there," Danny grinned.

"Did I? Sorry, I was just thinking," Steve shook his head.

"Good thoughts?" Danny asked, and a flash of nerves shot through his face as he gazed around. "I know it is a lot of stuff, but most of it doesn't need to go out and..."

Steve quietened him with a kiss.

"It was very good thoughts. I love that you are making my den our den, I love our things mixed together. Danny all this stuff was my dad's with a scattering of the small number of belongings I collected over the years in the SEALs. There are a few important bits, but I want this place to be ours," Steve smiled pulling him in close.

"So...what were you thinking about?" Danny asked never one to let things go, his blue eyes scanning over Steve's face.

"Just, this, you lighter and joining in, in our den, that makes me happy," Steve shrugged.

"Creampuff," Danny rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop smiling.

"So, I was thinking when we get back from this weekend, we could go shopping and set up Grace's room here," Steve suggested nervously, watching Danny closely for his reaction. The blonde opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"Really? That...that would be perfect,"

"Good, because I took the liberty of booking us off, I thought we could pick Gracie up, she can pick what she wants and we can get it all set up together,"

"Sounds like a good plan," Danny grinned wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and rubbing their cheeks together, a faint purr starting in his chest. "There was something that I wanted to speak to you about before we go though," He said seriously pulling away.

"Ok?" Steve tried not to look too worried, he didn't think this would be anything bad, Danny had been pretty happy so far.

"You know that now I have a partner, and stable Pack/Pard ties, I can try again to get joint custody of Gracie and not just visitation right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I presumed you would be getting ready to file. I will be behind you, I'll jump through as many hoops as needed to prove that we are good parents and she has a safe home here," Steve nodded.

"I will say this only once a year, so enjoy it. You're kind of perfect," Danny shook his head.

"You're always perfect," Steve grinned reeling Danny back into him.

"As adorable as this is, can we go!" Kono whined from the doorway.

"You have spent months badgering us to get together, and then complain when we are!" Steve grumbled as Danny stepped back laughing and snagged his bag.

"We have the rest of our lives. This has been put off for too long," He shook his head, taking Steve's hand and tugged him to the door.

"But I wanted a kiss!" Steve whined as they reached the door.

"Ok!" Kono dodged forward and pecked Steve on the cheek before racing off laughing and diving into Chin's car who was laughing himself at the look on Steve's face. The red and white striped car pulled out of the driveway before Steve could do more than let out a little growl.

"Oh calm down, she's just bursting with energy," Danny wrapped his arm around his waist and nuzzled his face into Steve's back.

"That is cheating!" Steve grumbled.

"Aww I am sorry," Danny sounded completely unrepentant. He snickered when Steve growled very convincingly at him.

"You're supposed to be scared of me," Steve grunted.

"Sure, sure, big scary growly alpha," Danny was grinning, Steve just knew it. He reached behind himself and tugged the blonde around, who was indeed grinning.

"Yes, yes I am, but never with you," Steve smiled leaning down and pressing their lips together.

"Sap,"

"I know, you like it though," Steve grinned snagging Danny around the waist when he went to walk away and pulled him closer for another kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Guys seriously? You have had like a week to get all the kissing out of your system!" Kono whined when they pulled up next to the little camp their Pack had nearly finished setting up.

"I don't know there was a hell of a lot of sexual tension there, I think it might take another year before they get all of it out of their system, and that is not even including the sex," Chin grinned and then grunted when Danny managed to throw their clothes bag at him with perfect accuracy. "It is why I suggested we take the tents," He laughed holding the bag out to Steve.

"Thanks for getting set up guys," Steve grinned throwing the bag into their tent.

"And we weren't late because of kissing," Danny huffed.

"It was a good portion of it," Steve shrugged unrepentantly.

"It was because we stopped off to get the best sandwiches you are ever going to taste for us to eat before we run," Danny glared at his mate before brandishing a bag with pride.

"Smells good, but best sandwiches..." Kono said doubtfully sniffing the air.

"These are proper Jersey style sandwiches!" Danny said in offence. "Prepare to have your taste buds trained! Your palate reaffirmed, nothing will ever taste the same again when you..."

"I have had this the whole way here after I said that they looked ok," Steve shrugged dropping onto the ground. He grunted when Danny nudged his back with his foot before he sat down behind him on the chairs Chin and Kono had set out.

"I am just going to eat all of these myself," Danny scowled.

"Aww come on, please Danny, we won't make any assumptions until we have eaten them," Chin smiled that charming smile of his. As ever it worked, and Danny huffed but handed out the sandwiches to them all.

"Oh...oh my god!" Kono groaned around her first bite before she took a second bigger one, Steve was trying to make his third bite even bigger, and Chin was chewing rapidly.

"Told you so," Danny said smugly.

"Zis if amafing!" Steve grunted licking his lips before taking a fifth bite.

"Do they do other stuff?" Chin hummed.

"Yes they do, and I happen t be on very very good terms with the owner Jack," Danny said smugly.

"Good terms?" Steve leant his head back onto Danny's knee and squinted at him suspiciously.

"Yes, I frequently exchange sexual favours with him in exchange for food. And you should see what I do for a three-course mea..." Danny squeaked when Steve spun around and slammed their lips together, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip.

"I know you're joking, but just remember I carry grenades," Steve muttered before turning and sitting back down triumphantly nibbling his sandwich again, leaving Danny blinking at him.

"Don't rile him, I'm not doing the paperwork to explain why he chose to blow up a restaurant," Chin muttered.

"Animal," Danny grumbled going back to eating.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are we ready? Are we ready?" Kono was bouncing as she watched Steve and Danny come from their tent. Steve stalked out contently but Danny was a little more hesitant, they all knew it had been a long time since Danny had run with anyone but Grace, and he was clearly a little uncomfortable standing naked in front of them.

It eased a little when faced with Kono's excitement and Chin's bright smile. It helped even more when Steve drew him closer, pressing their bodies tightly together and kissing him. As ever, everything faded away with that kiss, everything except for him and Steve, the pulsing of the mating bite and the feel of his bond to the other.

"Phew, ok no more, no more!" Chin laughed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Steve rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed realising he had gotten a little carried away.

"Ok, me first?" Danny offered.

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable," Chin shook his head.

"I want to," Danny assured them.

He took a few steps back away from Steve, he licked his lips and took a deep breath before he allowed the shift to take over himself.

The other three watched awed as human skin and hair fused into fur and four legs until finally stood before them was a lynx, a beautiful golden lynx. His ears twitched slightly and he sat down neatly, tilting his head at them.

"h, my, god! You're beautiful!" Kono gasped kneeling down and petting him gently. He purred slightly under her attention and leant forward to rub their cheeks together.

"She's right," Chin knelt down as well and rubbed their cheeks together before scratching behind Danny's ear.

A soft growl had them turning around to see Steve had transformed while they had been distracted and he was now crouching down playfully. Danny chuffed and then bounded forward faster than they could have imagined, landing on top of the black wolf's back before he raced off and climbed swiftly up a nearby tree, dangling his tail down to where Steve was growling and bouncing at the base of the tree.

The cousins laughed before they too transformed, nearly identical tawney wolves racing forward and pouncing on their Alpha, giving the lynx an opening to hop down from the tree and start racing away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, the four of them walked slowly back into their camp area having been running for the last few hours, Steve and Danny were walking close enough that their shoulders were rubbing as they walked, and every now and then one of them would nudge or rub against the other. Kono and Chin were practically sending happiness humming down their bonds.

They dropped down onto the floor around the fire waiting to be lit that they had prepared earlier, snuggling in close together as they rested after their run. Danny dropped down nearly on top of Steve nosing at him until he was able to tuck his muzzle under Steve's. Kono sprawled out resting her chin on Danny's stomach. Chin flopped down on Steve's other side, his paws pressing against the Alpha's back.

Steve heaved a happy sigh as he closed his eyes and soaked up the feeling of the sun soaking into his fur and the feeling of pack surrounding him, the feeling of mate, the feeling of completeness. The only thing that would make this better would be Gracie being here, then their pack would be complete, but they would soon have joint custody of her, and she would be here with them.

He shifted just a little to lick Danny's muzzle before he flopped down and settled down to sleep off the run they had just had.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve walked slowly up the stairs as he stretched, more than ready to be in his own bed. He had loved camping with Chin and Kono overnight, and he and Danny had had fun snuggling in the same sleeping bag, however, he and his wolf had been more than impatient once they were in the car to get home, and see Danny in their bed.

It was strange, it was different, so different now that Danny had officially moved in rather than the week he had just been staying here. They had shared the bed all week. But this, this was different. This was their home now, this was their bedroom, their bed, and tonight was the first night of the rest of their lives toget...

The rest of his thoughts flew from his head as he stepped into their bedroom and took in the sight in front of him. Danny was lying in the middle of their bed, completely naked, his golden skin glowing in the soft light filtering through the curtains from the moonlight and the bedside table. He was lying slightly propped up on the pillows and was gazing at Steve with burning blue eyes.

"Danny?" Steve licked his lips.

So far all they had done was sleep together, it had not felt the right step for either of them to make love yet. However, the day before, running together, being fully exposed to each other, it seemed to have broken that final barrier down, and they had both been feeling it for the last for hours. Danny, it seemed had taken that final step.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Danny smirked, his hips moving slightly on the bed, pointedly drawing Steve's eyes to those muscled legs, and to the flesh lying between Danny's legs, his erection already hard and eager. He licked his lips again when Danny's hand reached down and stroked his erection, slowly, teasingly.

"No, I'm moving," Steve muttered not moving an inch.

"Babe, you actually need to move to move," Danny chuckled breathlessly, reaching up and stroking over the still healing mating bite on his shoulder. Steve grunted as he felt a corresponding tingle in his shoulder at the touch at the point they were joined.

Why other Alphas did not want this connection he would never understand.

He took a step, and then a second and was quickly clearing the space between them, stripping off his shirt and boxers uncaringly along the way. He quickly crawled up the bed and knelt so his hands were pressed to either side of Danny's head, his knees either side of his hips as he looked down intently at the man he was in love with.

"Are you sure Danny? We can wait," Steve asked licking his lips as he gazed down his golden mate.

"Babe that is really lovely and all, but I have all but put a sign over my head saying 'I want my mate to fuck me' so please Steve!"

Steve wasn't sure which part it was, Danny calling him Alpha, the idea of Danny being so eager for him, the fact he said please, or just the fact it was Danny and Steve only had so much control when it came to the other man. Whatever it was, that control he had been clinging onto like a lifeline snapped, and he dropped down, slamming their lips together as he covered Danny's warm body with his own.

"Steve, Alpha," Danny groaned loudly as Steve parted their lips and instead focussed on the scar on his shoulder. He could not stop his own hips from jerking against Danny at the corresponding tingle in his own shoulder, and then he groaned even louder as he felt the lube between Danny's arse cheeks.

"You prepared yourself?" He groaned.

"I kind of wanted to get this party on the road, I have been waiting for long enough, watching you strip off your top every chance you get has kind of driven me mad babe! Oh look that criminal is escaping I must strip! Oh look I need to go dive into the water and climb onto the boat I must strip! Oh, look there is a breeze, I must strip!" Danny grumbled.

"It has driven you that mad?" Steve asked through chuckles.

"Your abs are very lickable," Danny said without shame, licking his lips in proof.

"And how do you think I have felt? Walking around in those damned tight pants, with this amazing ass on display for me to see, for me to drool over, but not allowed to touch," To match his words Steve reached down and cupped the firm globes of Danny's ass, because he was allowed to now, he slid his fingers along the crack of that delicious arse before dipping two fingers into the tight, amazing heat of Danny's body drawing groans from both of them as he started pumping his fingers. "Wanted nothing more than to touch, caress, lick, bite...fuck,"

The noise Danny made should have been illegal, and Steve was quite certain that he would do everything possible to make sure that no one else would hear that noise but him, no one else deserved to hear that noise. It was his noise!

"Your noise, I promise," Danny chuckled making Steve realise he had been speaking out loud while he had also been concentrating on making sure Danny was properly opened up for him. He would have felt embarrassed, but the look of love in those blue eyes just made him smile and lean down to press their lips together again, gently and lovingly.

Their eyes were locked as Steve slipped between Danny's legs and into the welcoming cradle of his hips, their gaze not moving as Steve slipped slowly into the warm heat of Danny, taking his time to make sure that he didn't hurt his mate, but also because he wanted every single second to last as long as possible, he wanted to remember every moment, every breath, every expression on Danny's face, every noise that he made, and from the way that Danny was looking at him and holding onto him, he felt the same way.

Leaning down Steve kissed Danny sweetly before he started moving inside of his mate. Getting to make love to Danny.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I will murder you!" Danny bellowed throwing another shoe at Steve who managed to dodge out the way again, but he was having to come up with more and more inventive ways to avoid them as Danny's aim got better.

"Erm..." One of the HPD officers Duke stared open mouthed at the two of them where he was standing with Chin and Kono who was watching with fond exasperation.

"Danny..." Steve tried pleading holding up his hands.

"You're a dead man! How dare you!"

"People were in danger!"

"You're a danger!"

"I managed it just fine!"

"Are you stupid?!"

"I was doing my job!"

"You're job is not to try and get yourself killed! I swear to god Steven I am going to murder you to teach you a lesson!" Danny carried on throwing shoes through their argument.

"You're going to kill me for nearly dying to teach me a lesson, that does make sense," Steve teased with a grin before yelping as four shoes came flying at him with impressive speed.

"Oh dear lord don't antagonise him!" Kono rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Steve yelped.

"How am I going to explain this huh?!" Danny ranted.

"We did our job," Steve tried.

"You blew up a shoe shop!" Danny bellowed in exasperation throwing about ten shoes in a row.

"I blew up one wall!" Steve protested.

"You still blew it up!" Danny yelled.

"I'm ok!"

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do, I'm ok," Steve edged closer.

"Don't!" Danny warned.

"Danno..."

"Don't you dare!" Danny held up his hands.

"I love you," Steve smiled that boyish smile.

"I'm angry at you!" Danny scowled.

"I know," Steve wrapped his arms slowly around Danny's waist and drew him closer.

"I hate you,"

"I love you too," Steve grinned leaning down to kiss him.

"Yes, they're like that all the time," Chin grinned at Duke as the sergeant turned to look at him and Kono.


End file.
